After the Rain
by Plume de Feu
Summary: Les enfants guidés par Sam sont arrivés à bon port au lac Tramonto. Ils doivent maintenant s'habituer à leur nouvelle vie. Cependant, Sam est inquiet à propos d'Astrid, qui n'est pas venue... Sam/Astrid. Sorte de suite à l'Epidémie  contient du spoiler .


**After the rain...**

Chapitre 1 : Doutes et Méfiance

* * *

><p>Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Tous les enfants qui avaient suivi Sam avaient atteins le lac. Il n'y avait eu aucun accident, aucun débordement, tout le monde s'était bien porté. Lorsque que les enfants avaient aperçu le lac, ils avaient, malgré l'eau froide, plongé pour un bain glacé. Ils avaient également découvert les pots de Nutella ainsi que les pâtes déshydratées, mais ils n'avaient le droit qu'à un pot chacun pour le moment. Chaque enfant avait ramené de quoi dormir : des tentes, des matelas, des duvets tout ce qui provenait des campings non loin de là. Les personnes encore malades ou nécessaires avaient le droit de dormir dans les grands bateaux qui étaient présents.<p>

Tout souriait aux enfants et une nouvelle vie dans la Zone s'offrait à eux. Pourtant, Sam n'était pas heureux. Pendant tout le trajet, il n'avait cessé de penser à Astrid. Parfois il s'était dit que c'était de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû la chercher avant de partir mais d'autres fois, il disait que c'était elle qui aurait dû venir le rejoindre, et que c'était tant pis pour elle. Malgré tout, son absence se faisait ressentir. Sam voulait la serrer dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Il avait envie de la rejoindre et de se faire pardonner de toutes ses fautes, un peu comme si Astrid était son Dieu.

Malheureusement, elle était loin, et il devait s'occuper de l'organisation du camp, de la nourriture et de l'eau. Il était redevenu le chef par défaut.

-Sam !

Quand il entendit son prénom, il crut d'abord que c'était Astrid, mais en se retournant, il ne vit que Dekka avancer vers lui. _Arrête de te faire des illusions, elle ne viendra pas._

-Que se passe-t-il, Dekka ?

-Sam, il y a une bande d'enfants qui force la main pour pouvoir s'installer dans les bateaux.

_Et allez, les problèmes commencent déjà..._

-Bon, j'arrive.

Il se dirigea vers le port improvisé du lac. Des adolescents fabriquaient des pontons en bois pendant que Jack soulevait les bateaux habitables pour les poser sur l'eau. Une meute d'enfants était en train de rouspéter en direction des bateaux restants. Sam intervint aussitôt.

-Bon, vous voulez quoi, exactement ?

Un des enfants s'approcha de Sam. Le chef de la bande, certainement.

-Je n'vois pas pourquoi on n'aurait pas l'droit de vivre dans les bateaux, c'est injuste !

Sam soupira. Il avait envie de lui répliquer : _C'est la Zone qui est injuste..._ mais il se contenta d'explications.

-Écoute, certaines personnes sont encore un peu malades et ont besoin de repos dans un lit chaud.

-Bon, ok pour ça, mais pourquoi les mutants se taillent la part du lion en dormant des les bateaux ?

Sam commençait à s'impatienter, il se lavait les mains de tous ces petits problèmes.

-Les « mutants », comme tu dis, doivent pouvoir être prêts si un problème survient à l'horizon, et nous devons être en parfaite santé. Et puis il y a peut-être assez de bateau pour tout le monde, donc au lieu de te plaindre et de me prendre la tête, tu ferais mieux de te rendre utile quelque part !

Sam lui avait cloué le bec, mais il savait que tôt ou tard, ces interventions reprendraient. La bande d'enfants se dispersa et ils s'activèrent à aider les autres pour installer le campement.

Dekka s'approcha vers Sam.

-Eh bien, tu n'y est pas allé de main morte !

-Hum, oui, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, mais il faut que tout le monde comprenne notre situation.

-Sam ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, oui...

Sam voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

-C'est à cause d'Astrid, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis certaine qu'elle viendra bientôt.

-J'espère que tu as raison, Dekka. Mais pour le moment, il faut terminer le campement avant la nuit.

-Oui, allons-y !

Pendant que Dekka partait, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait dit. Oui, il espérait vraiment qu'Astrid viendrait...

* * *

><p>Astrid se tenait sur le balcon de l'appartement qu'elle avait « emprunté ». C'était un petit appartement 2 pièces avec balcon, qui ne se situait pas loin de son ancienne maison. A l'intérieur, elle avait trouvé beaucoup de vêtements féminins et quelques vêtements pour homme, mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop grands pour elle. Elle restait enfermée dans cet appartement depuis plus d'une semaine. Au début, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes son frère, le petit Pete, puis s'était fait une raison : il ne reviendrai pas. A partir de là, elle s'était promise d'être plus forte mais également de faire renaître Astrid le Génie, celle qui comprenait tout, qui calculait tout et qui essayait d'aider tout le monde. Elle faisait ça car c'était cette Astrid là que Sam aimait.<p>

Elle n'était sortie qu'une fois pour prendre des nouvelles de la ville. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle appris que Sam et les autre étaient partis. Sur le coup, ça lui avait fait un choc que Sam soit parti sans elle, mais finalement, elle le comprenait, il devait en avoir marre d'elle. C'était un peu comme une rupture éloignée. Mais pourtant, elle, Astrid Ellison, le Petit Génie, elle aimait encore et toujours Sam Temple, Sam du Bus, le surfeur. Elle s'était décidé qu'elle partirait aujourd'hui, seule, en direction du lac. C'était certainement de la folie furieuse, mais par amour, elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Elle avait de toute façon un pistolet pour se défendre, même si les insectes avaient disparus, les coyotes, eux, pouvaient toujours avoir envie de chair fraîche.

Elle prit un sac à dos et mis dedans deux bouteilles d'eau de pluie de Pete, des restes de viandes qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'appartement, des chips, des médicaments et des bandages, au cas où. De toute façon, personne ne l'aimait vraiment parmi les enfants restants à Perdido Beach, donc une de moins à nourrir, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Elle avait vaguement vu Caine pendant sa sortie, mais elle n'avait pas essayé de lui parler, elle préférait vraiment l'éviter.

Astrid pris soin de ne rien oublier, puis sortit de l'appartement calmement. Elle avait vaguement entendu vers où se situait le lac. Elle avait prévu de longer l'autoroute, de passer près de la centrale nucléaire puis de s'arrêter à la zone agricole. A partir de là, elle se dirigerait vers le lac Tramonto en longeant les collines de San Katrina. Elle avait de toute façon une carte avec elle.

Elle se mit donc en route vers l'autoroute quand soudain elle vit un groupe d'adolescents dans une grosse voiture qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle s'arrêta, ainsi que la voiture. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux garçons, dont un qui conduisait, et une fille. Astrid les connaissaient de vue.

-Hey ! Salut Astrid, où tu vas ? Nous on rejoint le groupe de Sam, car finalement, nous n'aimons pas Caine et ses idées à la noix...Tu veux venir avec nous ?

_Enfin une bonne nouvelle..._ Elle accepta et monta dans la voiture à côté de la fille.

C'était une bonne nouvelle, oui, car elle pourrait voir Sam plus rapidement que prévu...


End file.
